


An AU Idea I Have

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Hey, I have an AU idea but idk if I'm gonna do it or not? (It might exist alreafy) Basically in the underworld there's a lottery, and the winner gets to go to the over world for 30 days.





	An AU Idea I Have

Id like to hear your thoughts on an AU I have?

(The summary explained it)

Basically the winner of the lottery would be Jeremy and he'd go to the over world, meet Michael, and then, you know... Romance. 

What do you guys think? Should I do it? (If you have ideas for it, feel free to talk to me on tumblr @calyp-s0. Also it'll be a bit before I start writing cause SCHOOL)

**Author's Note:**

> Message me on tumblr @calyp-s0


End file.
